Crash and burn
by LittleGrassHopper
Summary: it was someone I loved and trusted with my life, that ended up breaking my heart, they were my best friends, the people I trusted most in the world. My boyfriend Sam Uley, and cousin Emily Young...


A/N: This is the first story I post on this site, I have some stories on another fanfiction site for Harry Potter as well.

I own nothing, bla bla bla. Enjoy :D

_You know the moment when your whole life crashes down before you,_

_and you can't do anything about it but sob and cry til your eyes are red,_

_puffy and dried of tears._

_In my case, it was someone I loved and trusted with my life,_

_that ended up breaking my heart,__ they were my best friends,_

_the people I trusted most in the world._

_My boyfriend Sam Uley, and cousin Emily Young..._

"You do realise it is normal to pick up the phone and talk with your girlfriend

after not seeing her for 2 weeks!" I screamed into the phone.

Sam had gotten mono about 2 weeks prior, and had been unable to answer the phone.

But I had seen him outside old Quils house not 10 minutes ago,

and he looked perfectly fine. Actually he looked great, he had on a pair of cut offs,

which seemed weird, considering he was supposed to be sick, and it was September,

and he had filled out even more, I mean, is it possible to have muscles on top of muscles?

He had just walked right past me, and now he wouldn't answer his damn phone!

I know I wasn't supposed to go over to Sam's house, since he was sick,

but he didn't look sick, and I hadn't seen him in a while,

so I was ready to do pretty much anything.

My cousin Emily was in town visiting my family for the weekend,

so she tagged along.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?

Are you just gonna barge in there and fire questions at him?" looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded my head "Yeah, pretty much".

Emily sighed, "sometimes I do not understand how your brain works" she said laughing as we neared his house.

I didn't really have to knock anymore,

I was here so much it was basically a second home to me,

"Sam I know your here, and don't think I didn't see you earlier today,

so you better come up with a pretty good excuse!" I yelled, walking into the small livingroom of the Uley household, which really only consisted of Sam and his mother.

Sam came stumbling out of his bedroom, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

He looked up in surprise when he saw his girlfriend,

"Leah, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"What am I doing here? What the hell were you doing outside when you are supposed to have mono?"

"And by the way, you don't look very sick" half talked, half screamed Leah,

looking him up and down.

Sam was opening and closing his mouth, seriously, he looked like fish.

Emily cleared her throat behind me, and I turned around "Maybe we should go, and come back when he feels better Lee?" she asked quietly.

Sam snapped his head up in Emilys direction,

not noticing her before.

Their eyes met and they both froze.

I waved my hands in front of their faces,

"Hellooo? Is anybody home?"

They both turned their heads in my direction with matching dazed looks.

"Eeehm, I think you guys should go" Said Sam

"I'll call you later Leelee, I promise" he said as me and Emily walked out the front door.

"What was that?" I asked Emily, she still had the dazed look on her face.

"I don't know, that was so weird". She said.

Emily was home again a few days later when Sam finally showed up at my door.

He gave me a hug when he walked in,

I closed my eyes and took in his smell,

it always calmed me, he smelled like the woods, motor oil, and oddly enough coconuts.

We sat down on the couch in the living room, he had a pained look on his face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, I was starting to get worried.

"Lee, I still love you, but...I can't be with you anymore" he said giving me a somber look.

"Haha, very funny Sam, what's really going on?" I asked,

waiting for him to say "haha, you actually believed me, I would never break up with you Leelee" but it never came,

he still had that pained look on his face, and I realised he wasn't kidding.

"What?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"I am so sorry Leelee, I don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice. I love her"

It dawned on me, he was with someone else.

"Who!" he looked at me with a sad look

"I never meant for it to happen Lee, I swear" He said, really fast,

so I had a hard time catching what he said.

"Who is it Sam?" I asked, feeling my eyes starting to water,

I would not cry, not in front of Sam.

"It's Emily" he said her name like she was the greatest thing on Gods green earth.

I was quiet, I couldn't speak.

My cousin, my best friend who had helped me plan my future wedding,

the name of all the kids I would have,

and how my house would look like.

She had stolen my one true love, my first crush, first boyfriend, first kiss, first time.

Tears were streaming down my face at this point, '

between the crying and sobbing I managed to say "Get out"

Sam stood up, and walked backwards to the door. "Leah"

"Get out!" I scream and slammed the door in his face,

and then I sank to the ground sobbing...

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

The lyrics are Don't forget by Demi Lovato

(they were kind of the inspiration behind the story)

I am actually really nervous about what you thing of this story,

so reviews would be great *Hint, Hint*

I am also thinking about expanding the story,

the aftermath of the breakup, Leah joining the pack, maybe finding new love.

But I don't know if I actually have the patience to do it,

cause I get sick of writing just one story over a longer period very fast.

What do you think?

**LittleGrassHopper ;)**


End file.
